No Luck In Loaded Dice
by Sweet Roses
Summary: ch3!In grave defeat, Kyle is about to admit to Cartman that he won another bet, but things turn around and someone helps him out. When true feeling start to unfold Kyle’s unsure of what love is all about and if he actually feels it. Oc x Ky
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters. Except, Cassidy, who is my OC…by w/e… Please Read and Review. Much Appreciated

This is mainly a Kyle x OC fic cause I'm lame and Kyle is the best -

No Luck In Loaded Dice Chapter One It's On 

**ooooo**

So sick, so sick of being tired  
and oh so tired of being sick  
willing and ready to prove the worst of everything you said about.  
So obviously desperate, so desperately obvious  
so good at setting bad examples

**ooooo**

High school just got harder as the boys entered the school for their first day of the eleventh grade. They were seniors, which meant that they were to start taking harder courses. Cartman hated the idea of harder courses he had enough trouble keeping up in his classes last year, however he had Kyle.

Kyle didn't know why he even bothered to help Cartman with his homework but he did. It didn't stop him from being ignorant, or arrogant or rip on him from being Jewish. In fact, it didn't stop him from being a dick at all. It was just something Kyle usually does because he's nice.

But it was all about to stop.

When they arrived for their ninth year, Stan and Kyle lucked out in getting the same Tap teacher. Kenny and Cartman were on the same floor but in different rooms all together. Cartman got lucky in having Butters there to bug him every morning and Kenny had to start his first day of Tap with people he didn't know.

Stan and Kyle grabbed their usual lockers and started shoving binders into. Kenny, who still insisted on wearing big orange parka any time he got the chance, soon joined them followed by Cartman.

'Dude, we have one more year and then we're on our own!' Stan said closing his locker. It was something that he often fretted about ever since Kyle told him about University and SAT's.

'I know!' Kyle said frantically, followed by a loud scoff by Cartman. Kyle stared angrily at the "big-boned" boy who carried on with his retort.

'My dear Jew…do you seriously think that you're going to get into University?'

'I'd get in before you fat ass!' Kyle screamed angrily while Stan rolled his eyes. This year wasn't going to be any different from any other year. Just the same old arguments back and forth, you're a Jew…you're fat.

'You never get anything before me, cause you're a Jew.' Cartman mocked laughingly, making Kyle really angry.

'SHUT UP CARTMAN!'

'At least Kyle's had a girlfriend.' Stan said absentmindedly making all the attention turn towards him. 'What?'

'Yea fat boy! At least I've kissed someone!' The red haired boy took his best friends statement to his advantage. Stan simply shook his head and walked off with Kenny to the cafeteria.

'Juvenile fantasies don't count, my dear friend,'

'Shut up! It was a fantasy you stupid asshole' Kyle angrily slammed his locker closed.

'Hey fellas… what a nice day for school huh' Butters came around the corner. 'Mind if I put my locker beside yours again this year Cartman?' Butters was still too innocent to realize that he wasn't really someone they wanted as a "friend". He was simply just there to make them laugh.

'Shut up Butters' both said at the same time.

'Oh geez.'

'Okay Kyle, do remember all those other bets that made with me and all those bets that you've lost. Well, I have a proposition.' Cartman was so sure of himself and it made Kyle want to punch him in the face but he decided to let him speak.

'We'll see Kyle, we'll see. If by Friday you have a girlfriend, which I doubt because you're a Jew…'

'What does that have to do with anything?' Kyle butted in.

'Everything Jew-boy…everything.'

'You're such an asshole Cartman…'

'Let me finish…if you have a girlfriend by Friday, which is that faggy dance, then I won't rip on you for being a Jew…for one week.'

'Screw you fat ass.' Kyle pouted knowing that Cartman would taunt him if he didn't accept it. The bell rang signifying that students should head to their Tap class for attendance and beginning of the year rituals.

Stan and Kenny were just returning and just in time to catch the end of the heated argument between Cartman and Kyle.

'And if you win?'

'I'll let you know!'

'That's not fair!' Stan pulled on his shoulder

'Let it go Kyle.' He said, trying to calm the seething boy.

'Bye guys.'

'Kenny McCormick, you take that hood off this instance' came a female voice from behind them. 'I don't want to start this again.' Kenny mumbled something into his hood, which sounded closely to, "yeah, yeah right away you stupid fucking bitch", but no one could be too sure.

'Fine, you're on!' Kyle said defeated and quite upset and then dragged Stan to their Tap class.

'What was that all about?' Stan asked.

'I need to get a girlfriend by Friday! Stupid Cartman.'

'What? Dude! Like he'll be able to find a girlfriend by Friday, he's ugly and fat.' Stan laughed.

Kyle laughed with him, slightly unsure if Cartman could get a girlfriend before he did.

Ooooo 

By Wednesday Kyle had so much homework that he couldn't even think about girls. He knew this would be difficult; he didn't even like anyone right now. He asked a few girls and then rejected him on the spot. It didn't bother him though, he didn't like them, he just needed to beat Cartman.

It seemed a lot of people knew about this bet in just a few days. Mostly thanks to Cartman and his big mouth in the hall Monday morning. It wasn't really fair that he didn't know what he was going to give Cartman if he lost and this made Kyle more furious and eager to win.

'I can't do this…' Kyle said to himself as he approached Wendy. She dumped Stan, and she dumped Token…and a lot of other people.

'Hey Wendy, can I talk to you for a minute' Wendy turned around to face Kyle; her black hair was cut short and fell around her ears.

'What?' she said distractedly as she applied lip-gloss.

'Do you wanna go on a date with me?' Kyle was slightly embarrassed with Wendy because she was Stan's old flame.

She gave out a shill laugh, flinging her head back. 'No way Kyle! Sorry…but no'

'Ok…' Kyle said and walked away. 'Oh and Wendy…you're a bitch.' Wendy just looked stunned; she really didn't expect to hear that from Kyle.

'KYLE' Kyle turned around and Stan was running after him.

'What?'

'Did you ask Wendy, she might?'

'Yes I did, she said no.' Kyle shrugged.

'Bebe?'

'Nope.'

'Katherine?'

'Nu-uh'

'What about Rebecca?'

'Are you nuts? No.' Kyle said. 'I should just face it. Tomorrow I'm not going to have any dignity left. Cartman probably has a girlfriend by now…his mom's a stupid whore…she has friends and they have daughters…' He pressed his head against his locker.

'Dude this sucks' Stan sat on the floor and opened his books, pulling out yesterday's homework for his spare period.

'Cartman is going to win. I can't believe it. The stupid bastard always seems to win…' Kyle sat down beside Stan and stared at his book in front of him.

'Whatever dude, you don't have to do it. You're almost 17, you don't have to do what he says. Jesus!' Stan said trying to comfort him, but focus mainly on his near late biology homework.

Friday…Friday came too soon for Kyle. It was Monday, now it is Friday. He got too caught up in this silly bet he had with Cartman that his homework was badly done. When he walked in the school alone and almost late Cartman was waiting at Kyle locker, and to his amazement some girl was standing beside him. Kyle sighed…

'How…how did he do it?' He thought angrily, but still in shock.

'Oh Kyle, how nice of you to come to school today.' Cartman said sardonically.

'Ok Cartman…' Kyle started but was cut off by a small cry of his name.

'Kyle!' He spun around to see a girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair bouncing over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

'What the hell?' Cartman shouted.

The girl pushed Kyle to one side and held out her hand. 'I'm Cassidy, Kyle's girlfriend, you are?'

'Wha—what? This is bullshit! How the hell did the stupid Jew get a stupid girlfriend? God Damn it!' Cartman yelled at Kyle immaturely and ran off ranting about Kyle being a stupid Jew.

Kyle turned around and stared at the smiling girl who just helped him out. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, 'Just play along'.

Ooooo

Well there is the first chapter, please tell me what you thought about it. If at least one person likes it I will continue…I'm not one of those losers who only continue if several people review… damn jerks!

Anyway, please Review

Thanks

Sweet Roses


	2. Over Coffee

**Chapter 2**

**Over Coffee**

Ooooo

It happened too fast to make sense of it  
to make it last.  
Lead my skeptic sight.

Not asking of me anything, saying nothing about what it means,  
without anybody telling me how I should feel

Ooooo

The girl smiled brightly at him, but Kyle couldn't place her from anywhere…was she new? He felt bad, she just saved his ass, but for what reason. Kyle started to blush did she like him?

'So…' she started. 'How does it feel?'

'What?' He asked coming out of his daze.

She laughed slightly and shook her head. Cassidy leaned in and lowered her voice. 'Beating Cartman for once.'

'Um…I don't know?' he said. 'Who are you?'

The girl in front of him didn't stop smiling. She actually laughed. 'We've been going to school together for three years…we're in the same Taproom! Jesus, are you blind?' Cassidy flipped her reddish-brown hair over her shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' Kyle said slightly embarrassed that he had never realized her before. She didn't seem really shy and she was quite pretty. Kyle was actually surprised that he had never noticed her before.

'So, do you want to go to coffee?' she smiled.

'School's just started.' Kyle said looking around. He was on spare, but he had to get to class. His mom would kill him if she found out that he had skipped.

'C'mon, no one will know. If for some reason you get called down to the office just say you were looking for your glasses.' She said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him from his locker.

'But…I don't wear glasses. Hey wait a minute.' He stopped, causing her to stumble back. 'Can't we just talk here?' She shook her head, her hair flying every which way.

'Come on you lazy ass! I just saved it so let's go…'

'Please. I'll buy if it's after school. I owe you anyway.' Kyle gave her pleading her eyes and she sighed, placing thin hands on her waist.

'Fine. But after school! We have some stuff to talk about anyway.' She turned around and headed to the third floor for her class.

Kyle walked solemnly back to his locker where he sat down, soon joined by Stan.

'Dude, what the fuck?'

'I don't know…' Kyle said, staring at the small flicks of paint on the floor that are to resemble stones.

'Well, I doubt she did that for a good deed, I bet she wants something.' Stan said. 'Wendy always did. Stan- do this…Stan-do that…Stan- spend time with me. Bitch, bitch, bitch.' Stan often wondered off into his own little rants about Wendy. Even after seven years, he was still sore about her dumping him.

'I'm having coffee with her after school, wanna come?'

'What…I didn't know you guys were really going out.' Stan looked mortified,

'Well, we're not. I don't know if she even wants to.' Kyle carried on staring at the floor as if it holds all the answers to the questions he was longing to ask.

'Do you want to?' Stan asked him cautiously.

He shrugged and mumbled something. 'Maybe.' He was quite embarrassed. Even though Stan was him best friend, this just wasn't "guy" talk and he quickly changed the topic.

'What happened in Tap?'

'Nothing. Just the usual…oh and you have to sign in or you'll be dismissed from next class.'

'Oh shit…' Kyle smacked himself on the forehead. He totally forgot about signing in. He got all worried that he was going to get called down to the office for skipping, he'd get a detention, and then he'd have to deal with his mother.

'Dude, relax, you have tones of time.'

Ooooo

'Kyle' came the voice of Cartman 'I want to congratulate you on winning the bet for once. You must have used some weird Jew power, but I don't know. Anyway…see you later.'

Kyle stared at the spot where Cartman was, and then over to the shocked Stan.

'Goddamn it he's up to something.' Kyle shouted at the empty spot

'How could you tell?' Stan replied sarcastically.

'Stupid fat ass; it's not going to work!'

'Hey, are you ready to go?'

'Yea…oh and Stan is coming too.' Kyle said, offhandedly. Cassidy shrugged and nodded.

'Fine with me.' She said and headed out of the school.

'About that stupid dance, you don't want to go do you?' Kyle asked, closing walking behind her.

'No, I have better things to do.' Kyle quietly thanked god behind her back and he and Stan laughed.

The Recess Cafe coffee shop was never really busy, but it was busy enough. Stan and Kyle would go there often to study for exams or upcoming tests. Unlike Stan, Kyle would go alone just to get away from his younger brother Ike, and his crazy controlling mother.

'Hey Tweak.'

'Argg!' Tweak screamed and turned around. He was cleaning a counter by the coffee machine. He had been working there since grade nine and is usually on whenever Kyle goes there.

'Could I have…what do you want?' Kyle asked Cassidy once he realized that he had no idea what she wanted.

She breathed in, held it and then released it depicting what she wanted. 'Hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon.'

He nodded towards Cassidy, 'that and a coffee with three milk, two sugar. Want anything Stan?' Stan shook his head.

'I can get it.'

Tweak turned around to start making the hot chocolate, which took a while since it made with milk, not water.

'Tweak!'

'Argg! What did I do?'

'When do I work next?' Cassidy asked leaning on the counter trying to see the schedule, but had no luck.

'I don't know!' Tweak shouted unnecessarily and then handed her the hot chocolate. He poured Kyle's coffee and added the right amount of sugar and milk and then hurried over to the piece of paper. 'Tomorrow… noon till 3' he tugged on his shirt and faced Stan who just shrugged.

'Black…' he said after a while. Tweak…tweaked out for a while and then quickly got the black coffee for Stan, who didn't even bother to drink it.

The three grabbed the couch and sat down. There was silence, except for the random out burst from Tweak ever so often.

'When did you start working here?' Kyle asked and Cassidy looked happily at him. 'Last week, before school.'

'Oh… that's probably why I never saw you.' Kyle said.

'So why did you help Kyle?' Stan asked, still not touching his coffee, not really wanted to and not knowing why the hell he ordered in it the first place.

'Stan.'

'Well, my locker is only a few away so I hear everything that you and Cartman fight about it and frankly; you're a wuss… you never win…hardly. And I just felt bad. There's nothing in it for me.'

'Yea ok, whatever.' Stan said.

'Sorry.' Cassidy mumbled. There was silence again and then a scream from Tweak and the breaking of a glass and more panicked, agitated screams. 'Oh man, this is way too much pressure!' he screamed.

Kyle sat between the two. He got angry vibes from Stan and sad vibes from Cassidy, but he didn't know what to say to either of them.

'I gotta go, see ya Kyle, bye…'

'Cassidy.' She sighed.

'Yea.' He left, his untouched coffee still sitting on the table.

Cassidy just sat there staring out the window as Stan walked by. Kyle stared onwards as a couple came in and scared Tweak.

'Sorry about him, I don't know what's wrong.'

'He hates me, that's what's wrong.' Cassidy said bluntly.

Kyle bit his lower lip and fidgeted with his hands, he was started to feel more and more like Tweak these days.

'Kyle, I have something to confess.' She said at the same time as Kyle blurted out, 'what are you doing tonight?'

Taken aback, Cassidy just shook her head. 'Nothing. Why?'

'What were you going to say?' he asked cocking his head slightly.

'Well, I uh… nothing really, just what did you have in mind?' She tried changing the subject but it only worked for a few seconds.

'A movie but what do you mean "confess"?'

She laughed lightly. 'I just…' she bit her lip and looked away. 'Ivealwayskindalikeyou.' She muttered at full speed.

'WHAT?'

'I kinda 'liked' you since we met…sorta met…When I heard about this bet I tried to make myself apparent so that you'd ask me and I always stayed at my locker extra long so that you'd notice me but you never did and…you're always with your friend…and I just thought that this was a perfect opportunity to get to know you.' She was now shaking her foot and turned back to look out the window.

'Stupid…stupid…stupid… that sure is the **truth**' she scolded herself in her head.

'Oh, I'm really sorry I never noticed you. It's just I'm so busy with school work.'

'I know.' She said to make him feel better. 'So a movie' She said once again changing the subject. 'What's on?'

'Well, I think it's Disney movie…maybe we should rent one?'

'I agree. Bye Tweak, I'll see you tomorrow.' Cassidy shouted as the two left to go and rent a movie.

'Argg!'

Ooooo

'Nightmare…defiantly nightmare.'

'Is it scary?' Kyle asked.

'Hardly, but seriously, it is the best movie made by mankind. Tim Burton is a fucking genius seriously, you'll love it!'

'Dude, it's a cartoon.' Kyle said looking at the cover.

'Kyle, just…please…it's the best. By the way it'll be cheep cause it's not a new release…'

'Okay…but if I don't like it…' Kyle threatened.

'Trust me!'

It was nearly five when they reached Cassidy's house and when the movie and supper was done it was nearly eight.

'Dude, I didn't call my mom, she's gonna be so pissed.'

'Just don't call her.'

'What?' Kyle nearly choked. Did he hear her correctly, just-don't-call-her? 'No, if I don't call her she'll kill me; I'll be grounded forever. She'll never let me see you again.'

'Kyle,' she grabbed his shoulders. 'One, you hardly know me and two, you're not calling you're mother because the longer you wait, the more worried she'll get.'

'No you don't understand, she'll find me and then she'll…yell and I don't feel like going through that right now.' Kyle tried to go around her but she wouldn't let him.

'Kyle, trust me on this…you liked the movie. Please. You can stay the night, on the couch. My mom works till eight in the morning and my dad is a dick. Please?' She looked at him with pleading eyes. 'I hate being alone.'

'Why me?' Kyle asked himself. Hot girl asking him to stay at her house…alone…or Mom who will yell and scream and shout and ground him. He shifted slightly. Thought long and hard and decided. 'Hot girl.'

'Okay.' Cassidy squealed. 'But…you better be right. I mean I'm 17, and she gets pissed really easy…she's gonna know I'm lying…oh god, Jesus…she'll know I'm lying. This is a bad idea Cass… seriously.'

'I have lots of movies…just stay, for a little longer?'

'Fine.' Kyle sat back down on the couch defeated and Cassidy cuddled up beside him.

Ooooo

Lame…totally lame…

OMG I totally love Tim…he is God in my eyes…although not very appealing, in his case, just throw a paper bag over his head! He is so amazingly wonderful I would marry him if it wasn't so illegal and wrong…well, I guess it's not illegal REALLY, but just gross. Or is it?…

Anyway, please review…thanks for all the wonderful ones that I have received…I'm in a C2…omg I'm such a proud Loser! Stamps forehead….

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	3. Some Words Are Left Unsaid

Sorry guys…for some reason I had slight writers block. All I could think of was the rest of the story and not how to get past this boring-esque Chapter 3 Some Words are left Unsaid 

Ooooo

**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it**

Ooooo 

By one in the morning the two had watched _'The Lady Killers'_, which Kyle enjoyed, '_Josie and the Pussycats'_, which Kyle shut off halfway through and '_Saved_'. Kyle was severely angry at this movie and commented almost every minute about how stupid people were being about issues.

Kyle was extremely tired by now and Cassidy was dozing off every now and then. An entire day of school and then staying up late wasn't really a past time of Kyle. He usually liked a quite night of studying at home alone, or rather, that's what his mothered liked. He couldn't help but think about what she would say tomorrow. She would be very angry that he didn't call her and tell her where he was, let alone not go home.

'Cassidy?' she was curled up at the other end of the couch lazily scrolling though the T.V. channels but not really finding anything.

'Hm…?' she mumbled in question.

'I- I think I should go home…you have to work tomorrow too so, I really should go.' Kyle sounded disappointed with himself and the situation. It was true he hardly knew her, but he couldn't help not feeling something, whether it was lust or not. Kyle waited for her to answer but no answer came. He continued to have inner conflicts with himself about lust and infatuation and why he should even care if he leaves her all alone for a couple days. He was supposed to hang out with Stan tomorrow anyway. However, if his mom ever gets a hold of him, she'd shoot him.

'I don't know your mom, but I'll go with you tomorrow morning and we can sort this shit out ok?' She said sleepily. She stood up, much to Kyle's dismay as she took the blanket.

'I'm going to go to bed…are you ok here?'

'Yes' Kyle said before a yawn.

'Wanna sleep in my bed.' She said quickly before he was done yawning causing him to stare at her in disbelief. This was the girl who saved his ass from Cartman not even 24 hours ago and she wants him to sleep in her bed with _her_. Kyle's stomach did a flip and all he could think about was punching himself in the face for his stupidity.

'You know its ok, I don't care, its just a lot more comfortable.' She started to walk away. 'I'll bring you a blanket.'

'Do you mind? If I do stay in your room?' Kyle said, blushing crimson.

'Kyle, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it.' She turned around and gently smacked herself on the forehead. 'This is getting way too out of hand' she thought to herself.

Ooooo

When Kyle awoke he was alone, however he could hear talking from what he supposed was the kitchen. He stepped out of Cassidy's warm bed and headed down stairs.

'Well all I'm asking is if you slept with this boy.'

'MOM!' Kyle could hear metal clanging against the table.

'Jesus Mom we sorta just met.'

'And you let him sleep in your bed?' The voice sounded calm and respectful, but at the same time searching.

'No I didn't sleep with him. Have I slept with anyone? Do you think I'm that irresponsible?' There was shuffling and Kyle froze, not knowing what the hell to do. 'You can be such a bitch sometimes.'

'I'm working three jobs Cassidy…look at me. I'm working three jobs; I hardly know what you're doing anymore. You invite boys you don't know over and they sleep in you bed!'

Cassidy sped around the corner and slammed right into Kyle, who fell backwards, landing on the floor. She was in her tank top and pj bottoms from last night.

'Come on, I'll take you home. It's 11 I have to be a work soon.' Cassidy seemed upset. Kyle couldn't depict if she was angry with him, with her mother or herself. All the same she tugged on his arm and dragged him upstairs.

'You know I can't believe her.' She yelled pulling her shirt off in front of him. Kyle blushed and turned around. 'I don't care.' She said, pulling a black short-sleeved shirt over her head.

'Imagine your mother times 10…that's what my mother is like.' Kyle said quietly.

'What are you doing tonight?' She asked loosely pulling her hair up, so that pieces fell around her face.

'Stan and I were going to do something, probably play video games or something.'

'Okay.' She stated and then placed her hands at her side, 'I'm ready.'

Ooooo

The house was nothing miraculous, it was quite similar to everyone else in the area. Kyle stood in front of his house with Cassidy beside him. He was just staring at his front door intently while the wind blew fiercely at them both.

'Are we going in?' She asked. Kyle quickly shook his head. His old green hat flapping as he did so.

'Let's just go.' He said in fear of how much trouble he was going to get into. Just as they were about to leave, a younger boy, about 11, poked his head out the window and his face brightened.

Kyle shook his head, but the little boy didn't care, he was excited to see his older brother, real or not. Kyle's face sickened in the 2 seconds it took for the boy to disappear behind the curtain and for the door to fly open.

'Kyle Broflovski! What! WHAT D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!' Mrs. Broflovski screamed at the top of her lungs. Kyle coward back slightly towards Cassidy. She to march forward screaming about not calling but before she reached him, Cassidy intervened.

She stood in front of Kyle and started to speak calmly towards the angry mother. 'Sorry, Mrs. Broflovski, I'm Cassidy.' She held out her hand but didn't receive a handshake.

There was a bitter silence. 'Who?' Cassidy bit her lip.

'I thought I made it quite clear…Cassidy, a _friend_ of Kyle. He was at my house last night.'

'WhatWhatWHAAAT?' she screamed in anxiety.

'And what were you doing?' She directed at Kyle, who was staring at the ground in unease and sickness.

'Nothing Mom.' He said in an exasperated voice.

'You spend a night at a strange girls house and you did nothing!'

'I'm standing right here!' Cassidy said offensively.

'You be quiet!' she ordered.

'Mom, I've stayed out all night with Stan without calling you, and you've never freaked out like this!' Kyle shot back defensively.

'He's protecting me?' Cassidy thought, slightly embarrassed since she didn't protect him from her mother.

'Get in the house Kyle.'

'I've got to get to work.' Cassidy interrupted.

'On the street corner, I wouldn't be surprised!' Cassidy stood wide-mouthed and shocked at his mom, and Kyle wore the same expression. Once again silence, so much so that it seemed to muffle her ears. Cassidy swallowed hard and started to make her way to the coffee shop.

Kyle tried to follow suit, but his mother grabbed his shoulder. 'Kyle, I'm protecting you. You don't need to be friends with someone who keeps you out all night doing god knows what with your fragile little mind.'

'I'm 17, not 7. No wonder I can't get a girlfriend, I have you for a mother.' Kyle's face was red from the wind and from anger. He started to walk away from his mother, who was still in shock from Kyle's rebuttal.

'You can stay at Stanley's tonight!' She yelled at him angrily. 'Until you learn to respect your mother.' Mrs. Broflovski went back into the house and slammed the door.

Ooooo

Cassidy was in shock. She didn't know why his mom's words hurt her so much. He was right; she was much worse then her mother. Se was such…a bitch.

All those morning when Cartman would make fun of Kyle's mom for being a bitch was true. She was a bitch and she did stupid things.

'Good Afternoon Tweak.'

'WHAT! HI!' Tweak, was as usual, hyped up on caffeine, or something.

'Do you ever leave here?' She asked, more as protocol to say something then actually wanting to know.

'No…yes…I do!' He answered. 'It's really slow.'

'It looks that way.'

'I've had about twenty customers this morning.' She looked towards his mug of coffee that was sitting there. It was half full and she bet that it was his tenth.

'Why is Kyle's mom such a bitch?'

'I don't know!' tweak's eyes twitched and he pulled at his shirt, as if that would make him understand better. 'I didn't think you even liked Kyle.'

'What?' She said angrily.

'ARG! That's just what I heard.' He grabbed his coffee and gulped down a mouthful.

'What do you mean 'what you heard?'…Tweak' she added spitefully.

'Ah- I don't know! I didn't mean it.' He said, but his agitated twitches were occurring more then usual.

'TWEAK' She yelled. He pulled at his hair and prayed for another customer to come in.

'We-well, when you and Kyle left, Stan came back shortly after looking for you, but well….Oh god this is way to much pressure!' He shouted

'Tweak!' she ordered.

'Ok. Ok. He wanted to tell Kyle that you didn't like him and that you were only pretending to like him to make a fool of him. ERG…' he finished off his coffee and then stared into the stunned eyes of Cassidy. 'What?' he whimpered.

'I can't believe he would tell anyone.' She whispered. 'Well, it isn't true.' She said as a customer came in.

'Hi.'

'ARRG!' Tweak screamed in reply to the customers greeting.

Ooooo

Kyle knocked loudly at Stan's door. His parents were at work and Shelly was at university…finally. Stan answered his door; his ebony hair was a mess and falling into sleepy eyes. He was in boxers and white shirt, it was quite clear that he had just gotten out of bed.

Stan didn't say anything, he just moved out of the doorframe so that Kyle could come in.

'Sorry dude, I thought you would have been up.' Kyle said sadly. Stan rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair back.

'It's fine…I was just getting up' he added once he realized what time it was. He ventured into his kitchen as Kyle took his shoes off and set his coat on a nearby chair.

'What's up?' Stan yelled into the other room, while pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

'My mom just ruined the only chance that I'll ever have with Cassidy, I wont even get to know her better. My mom called her a slut…in front of her face.' Stan burst out laughing, much to Kyle's dismay.

'It isn't funny!' Kyle said sadly as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

'It is because-' Kyle cut off Stan before he could tell him why it was funny. .

'I really like her.' Kyle slammed his head down on the table and left it there, not seeing the expression of conflict on Stan's face.

'Something always has to go wrong for me…always.' Kyle groaned into the table. Stan simply sat there, the spoon frozen between his mouth and the bowl, having an inner conflict with himself.

'I thought she liked me.'

'How do you know if you even like _her_' Stan said placing his spoon into his bowl.

'Stan, it's this feeling.' Kyle pushed into the conversation. Stan rubbed his forehead; he certainly wasn't the guy to talk to about relationships. Sure he's had a few girlfriends, but he just went along. He didn't know the formula, girl plus boy equals instant relationship.

'It's just a feeling…like when you first met Wendy.' Kyle suggested positively.

Stan looked shocked. 'You puked on her?' he curiously asked. Kyle gave a low grumble of a 'no'.

'Oh…so you puked on her? Cause I always puked on Wendy, so it's really hard to use me as a reference.'

'You know Stan; she's off at three…d'you mind if I go and see her? She's probably really upset.' Kyle didn't know how to ask this, he did tell Stan that they would work on their video game this weekend, but that was before Cassidy.

'I- sure' Stan said, 'let me get dressed.' He realized that he was still in his boxers and shirt.

Kyle left the kitchen as Stan went up stairs and sat on the couch. He stared blankly at the television screen. He shifted several times, adjusted his hat, and relaxed again. He eventually grabbed the television remote, after being coaxed by Stan who shouted at him from upstairs.

Kyle turned on the television and right away an announcer started to advertise Survivor.

'"Survivor USA! Since they wiped out the entire water and land organism in the exotic ecosystems of the world, they are now going to destroy the ones WE live in, and after that Fear Factor. 3 contestants will have to face swimming blindfolded across the crocodile infested Nile, drink a cup of battery acid and jump off a 14 story building into this barrel. And all for 50, 000 dollars…"'

'Dude, I should go on Fear Factor…'

Ooooo

Sorry about the previous post…it cut off the bottom half, and well, here it is…thanks for the reviews and please review more!

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	4. Foolish Ginger

Thanks for all of your support so far, and all your wonderful reviews. Hopefully this chapter will be longer. I also have a tendency to be a really bad editor…ok I am REALLY bad, I have to actually print it out to edit cause I see what I want to see, like begging as beginning (its happened in English)! So yea, don't point out my bad editing job…cause I know…lol

SR

Chapter 4

Foolish Ginger

Ooooo

_Love in an energy _

_Love is mystery _

_Love is made to be true_

Love is a part of me 

_Love is behind me _

_Love is the best thing we do_

Ooooo

The weather hadn't changed much since that morning. The wind was still bitter and the day itself stung.

Kyle and Stan entered the small coffee shop just as Cassidy was getting off. Another lady was in the process of serving someone and Tweak had headed home an hour ago.

'Hi Kyle, I didn't know that you were coming here after work.' She said happily. Kyle smiled, feeling quite relieved that she wasn't giving him the silent treatment.

'Uh yeah…well, I thought we could all go out for supper or something.' Kyle said blushingly and Stan looked attentively at Cassidy, who tried her hardest to stare at Kyle.

'I don't know Kyle,' Stan started in a dark voice. 'I have a lot of homework.'

'Dude, we're in the same classes.' Kyle said.

'Yea, but I didn't do my work at all.' Stan replied, trying to cover up his lie even more.

'Stan, what's your problem?' Kyle asked quietly, while Cassidy went back to grab her bag.

'Nothing, I just don't feel well, that's all. Have a good time.' Stan left with waiting for Kyle to reply back. He had discussed to stay over at Stan's house tonight but he couldn't stay there when he ditched him. Kyle couldn't have that on his conscience all night.

'Stan wait.' Kyle shouted after him. 'No, it'll be fun, and you can get to know Cassidy.' Kyle said with a smile, but Stan looked like he hated the idea.

'I already know her.' Stan spat bitterly. 'Just come to my house tonight, I'll wait up.'

'No, Stan, I don't want to go over if you're not coming with us. It's not natural…and why are you acting so mean anyway?'

'Because you hardly know her, I know her better then you Kyle'

'Is that so? What's she like then?'

'She's a lying, manipulative bitch!' Stan shouted as the door swung open. Cassidy stared at Stan with hurt eyes, then glanced at Kyle, who looked shocked and then angry.

'Shut the hell up asshole.'

'I'm going home.' She said. 'I'll see you Monday ok Kyle.' She said as sweet as she could sound. 'Stan' she glanced at him

'Go home or stay at Cartman's.' Stan said and shoved his hands into his pockets. He turned around and headed home leaving Kyle alone in the fading light.

Ooooo

Kyle knocked at the door and waited. Snow had started to fall and with the wind, it was blowing right into his face.

The door finally opened.

'Oh, hi Kyle. Come on in from the cold. Are you here to see Kenny?' Kyle nodded and quickly thought to himself, 'whom else would I be here to see?'

'He's just in his room go ahead in…but knock first.' Kenny's mom walked back to the couch where she sat down. Kenny's house was small, and just…poor looking. Kyle shrugged and walked towards Kenny's room where he knocked. There was instant mumbling behind the door and feet stomping over to it.

'What? Oh hi Kyle.' Kenny moved aside, his hood was pulled up around his face. Kyle always thought of it as an insecurity for him. Kenny shouted angrily at his mother who was peering into his room from the couch.

'What dude?' Kyle asked in shock.

Kenny removed his hood. 'For some reason,' he started, 'my parents always think I'm masturbating.' Kyle couldn't help but laughing out laugh when he heard this. Kenny punched Kyle's arm and then leaned against the wall.

'So, are you?' Kyle asked while laughing once more. Kenny punched his shoulder again.

'No!' Kyle rubbed his arm.

'Why are you here?' Kyle was hoping that the conversation wouldn't trail there, but it did, causing him to sigh.

'My mom kicked me out, and Stan is pissing me off right now.' Kyle said, slightly ashamed.

'Well, you can stay here…I guess that's why you are here isn't it?' Kenny asked. Kyle nodded sheepishly, feeling like as ass.

'Thanks Kenny, I really appreciate it.'

'Aren't you going out with that girl? Man, she's such a loser.' Kenny said and Kyle looked at him in shock.

'Sorry.' He said, noticing his expression, 'I just heard some stuff'

'What kind of stuff?' Kyle asked sadly. Kenny shrugged.

'She's a liar,' Kenny said simply. 'And other stuff…'

'From who…? What other stuff?' Kyle wasn't angry, just shocked that Kenny would say something like that. What was with everyone, why were they calling her a bitch?

'Talk to Stan, he will tell you all about it.' Kenny said. He waited for a reply but Kyle didn't give him one.

'Listen, I know Stan is your best friend, I have nothing against him for that cause I know we're really good friends too.' Kenny told him noticing the expression of loss and bewilderment upon Kyle's face. 'But Stan is the one you should talk to about this "girlfriend" issue Kyle, not me and stab me in the eye for bringing it up.' Kenny sat down at his computer desk. Over the years he was able to save up for an older PC model.

'You have to see this!' Kenny shouted at Kyle as he loaded the web page. Its this guy jumping off of a dive board and hurting himself.' Kenny loaded the web page. He always had a sick sense of humor, sicker then the rest but he would always end up paying for it.

'Kenny, I doubt that someone getting hurt…' Kyle watched as the man slipped and bashed into diving board and repented his earlier statement. It was in fact, hysterically funny and Kyle started laughing with Kenny immediately.

'Jesus Christ…that's incredible!' Kyle shouted at the screen. Kyle threw his coat off to the side and knelt on the floor in front of Kenny's computer.

'So, did you sleep with her?' Kenny randomly asked, catching Kyle off guard.

'No!' he exclaimed, and blushed slightly.

'Hey I was just asking.

'And I actually wondered why your mom thought you masturbated all the time.' Kyle said skeptically causing Kenny to laugh.

Ooooo

When Monday come, Kyle had expected to get things straightened out with Cassidy but she didn't show up. In fact, it was Wednesday and Kyle hadn't seen her since Saturday. She refused to return his phone calls, which caused Kyle to become very anti-social with his friends. He didn't care what they said to his face or behind his back about his "girlfriend" so-to-speak. He didn't believe any of it. He was sure the she liked him, other wise why would she have done the things she did. Right now she was only upset at what Stan said.

Kyle still hadn't done what Kenny suggested, which was to talk to Stan about Cassidy. Kyle selfishly figured that Stan was just being jealous, instead of trying to help him out.

Kyle was in a daze; he didn't focus on his homework as often, got in trouble for not paying attention and never answered questions in class. Stan and Kyle, though on speaking terms were still being arrogant with each other, while Kenny was in the middle and Cartman was off to the side laughing about it.

He was stubborn at times, Kyle. He didn't want to give into everyone and find out that another girl he likes is a total bitch. So when he got home Wednesday night, he attempted calling her once more, even with the presence of his little brother looming over him, trying to listen to every word he said. But once again Kyle got Cassidy's answering machine.

Ooooo

'Hey Cass, It's me, Kyle. I was just wondering if you'd be able to call me back, I think we really need to talk and I have some homework for you, but we need to talk ok bye. September 13, 3:54 pm. End of messages.'

Cassidy lie on her bed staring at the small answering machine in the corner. Kyle had left her so many messages, none of which she erased or returned. She had to straighten things out before she got back to him. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but whatever it was she was going headfirst.

Stan probably ruined any chance she had with Kyle…well, now that she knew she didn't have a chance with Stan that is. It seemed that since she had to spend time with Kyle, she began to find him more and more appealing.

(Flashback) 

Cassidy was sitting at her locker after school. Her mother was late, as per normal. It was the second day of school, but she had a massive amount of homework to do and not enough time to do it.

Glancing at her watch she realized that she was now late for her appointment. The halls were empty except for Stan who was just getting his stuff together for basketball tryouts.

Cassidy smiled as he walked by, but he paid no attention to her existence. She frowned and looked back at her watch.

'Hello Cassidy' She shot her head up to see a boy she didn't like very much. Eric Cartman.

'What do you want Eric?' She spat venomously. She currently tied with Pip the record for most insults taken in by a single person.

'Oh nothing, I just have a little proposition for you' Cartman said, with a sweet undertone.

'Not interested.' She sang.

'Oh…c'mon, you're breaking my balls.' He stated.

'I don't care. What ever you need, forget it.' She said in a voice, dripping with anger.

'Hear me out.' Cartman persuaded. 'I know you like Stan…I'm not stupid…I can see you staring at him every morning.' Cassidy's expression was unmistakable; she was dying from sheer disbelief and embarrassment. 'You see, the Jew is stupid…mostly because he is a Jew and he doesn't know that you like Stan because he is wrapped up in his Jewish problems.'

Cassidy's interest faulted and she started to look away as Cartman continued to insult Kyle for being a Jew. 'Hey, But if you do me this favor I swear to whatever God you believe in that you will get a date with Stan Marsh…' he said quickly and Cassidy stared at him unknowingly.

She bit her lip. 'Hm… I don't know…' She looked like she was going to help him, but her "hopeful" expression turned to hate and she told him to, "fuck off".

'No seriously, all you have to do is…"

Ooooo

Yea…how about me indicating it was a flash back…corny as hell! Anyway, please review… meh…it may or may not be a while until I update, just have to see how things go. I'll be going to Guelph University for a week on the 26th so…I may not update between that time…anyway

Yours Truly,

Sweet Roses


End file.
